barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark S. Bernthal
Mark S. Bernthal was a writer of the Barney & Friends ''franchise from 1992-2005. Biography Mark S. Bernthal worked in Human Resources positions with two companies using television as a training vehicle, where he was able to write and direct some award-winning educational dramas, comedies and musicals. Then, in the L.A. airport, following a seminar sweep of the west coast, a TIME magazine cover story on Steven Spielberg led Mark to impulsively resign an officer's position to allow full-time pursuit of those activities he was more interested in. Ironically, while writing and directing an analogy between the evolution of a task force and four strangers trapped in an elevator, Bernthal learned that a children's show in which PBS had an interest was looking for writers. That show was to feature a friendly purple dinosaur, and - with friend and fellow writer, Stephen White - Bernthal helped introduce ''Barney & Friends to an international audience. A cameo appearance as Mr. Deliveryman in the episode "Everyone is Special" confirmed to Bernthal that he would stick with writing. Since then, he continues to take opportunities to contribute to a wide variety of children's fare. Barney Projects Barney & Friends= #My Family's Just Right for Me #Hop to It! #Going Places! #Down on Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Be a Friend #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #Practice Makes Music #A Camping We Will Go! #A Splash Party, Please #A World of Music #Oh, What a Day! #Hola, Mexico! #Falling for Autumn! #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Hoo's in the Forest? #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #The Exercise Circus! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Room for Everyone #Any Way You Slice It #On the Move #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Who's Who on the Choo Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Up We Go! #Tick Tock Clocks! #A Picture of Health (collaborated with Mitch Lobrovich) #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Safety First! #Seven Days a Week #First Things First! #Easy Does It! #A Package of Friendship #Stick with Imagination! #Stop! Go! #Come Blow Your Horn! #Spring Into Fun! #On Again, Off Again #A World of Friends #Keep On Truckin' (collaborated with Edward L. Rose) #I'm A Builder (collaborated with Edward L. Rose) |-| Home Videos= #Love to Read, with Barney #Barney Safety #Barney Songs #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #It's Time for Counting #My Party with Barney #Sing and Dance with Barney #More Barney Songs #You Can Be Anything #Barney's Christmas Star (collaborated with Stephen White) #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Just Imagine |-| Barney Songs= #We're Writing A Letter to Santa |-| Barney Books= #Baby Bop's ABC Book #Barney's Big Balloon: A Hide-And-Seek Adventure #Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station #Barney's Number Friends #Catch That Hat! #Barney & Baby Bop Go to School #Barney's Christmas Wishes #Barney's Trick or Treat! #Barney Goes to the Farm #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library #Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo #Barney's Outer Space Adventure #Barney's ABC Animals! #Barney Goes to the Pet Shop #Barney's Favorite Halloween Stories #Let's Go Visit The School #Let's Go Celebrate Christmas Category:Writers Category:Song Writers